


You and Me plus Narvi

by randomwritings



Series: Unlikly pair [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, Family, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:51:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomwritings/pseuds/randomwritings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Join new parents Erestor and Glorfindel as they handle the joy of their young son and explore their new relationship. Not everything goes perfect but that should be expected when you are the complete opposites</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Erestor sighs happily to himself as he sinks down into the hot, soapy bath. He rests his head back on the legde, closes his eyes and just relaxes. All the worry from the day lifts from his body. The water soothes his sore nipples as he sinks more to his shoulders. Nothing could ruin this. Nothing could bring him out of this sweet bliss. Nothing but the sudden cry of a baby that is. His eyes snap open and he runs his wet hands over his face.

"Glorfindel!" He calls and tries to relax again but stops as he gets no answer" Glorfindel?!. Oh you have got to be kidding me"

Erestor pulls himself out of the warm water and dries himself off with a towel before tying a robe around himself then heading into the nursery attached to his room. Going over to the crib he finds the now wide away Narvi waving his little arms. He had grown a lot in the three months since his birth. His hair was a bit longer and he weighed more but still loved to cry to get his parents attention which of course he was given right away.

"Hello, my child" Erestor reaches in and takes his son into his arms "Where did your silly Ada go? He promised me a nice relaxing few hours. I think he is in trouble. what do you think?"

Narvi just stares up at his Ada with his big blue eyes then makes a yelling sound making Erestor smiles as he carries him over to change him then dresses him in a new outfit. He takes his son over to his bed and lays down with the baby on his chest. Narvi lays his head on the exposed skin and his hand winds into a lock of long hair.

"We will have to have a long talk with your Ada when he comes to visit. Can't being going off with out till us, Can he?" Erestor rubs his back as he rests back on the pillows with his eyes shut. " Three months of courting and he still disappears without saying anything. What ever shall we do, Narvi?"  
He opens his eyes a bit to find his sons closed and his breathing even. Fast asleep. Erestor laughs softly before bring the small blanket that sits on the bed over and lays it on his sons back as he sleeps.

"I will continue my bath later. No point in moving now" Erestor lets out a sigh and closes his eyes once more. He doesn't know how long has passed. Hours maybe but he wakes to the sound of his door opening and his name being called. He feels Narvi move a bit before look towards the door with a dark glare "Where.Were.You?"

Glorfindel stops in his track as if frozen by the look.

"I uh...They needed me"

"They needed you did they? what about us? Your son?" Whispering Erestor points to the sleeping baby "You were meant to be here to help, Glorfindel."

"I am sorry, Erestor. I really am. I got carried away" He comes over and sits on the edge of the bed "Do you want me to take him?"

"No. I got him. I will just put him to bed" Erestor moves carefully so he does not wake Narvi and carries him back to the nursery without giving Glorfindel another look. The blonde groans and buries his face in his hands knowing his messed up and the other was upset with him. He earned it.

As soon as he hears the door click shut he jumps up and hurries over to Erestor. The adviser does not look at him as he takes the soft hands into his own. He leans down and presses a kiss to Erestor's cheek.

"Please look at me, My love. I am so sorry I wasn't here. I am. Forgive me"

"You cannot just leave. you can't. I know it hasn't been long but you are a father now. Not just Glorfindel the warrior. You promised me" Finally Erestor looks up at him and the look of sadness on his face making  
Glorfindel frown. He pulls him to his chest and hugs him tight.

"Not that face. That face breaks my heart. I am so so sorry. I lost track of time. I thought I would be just a moment. let me make it up to you"

"How are you going to do that?" Erestor mumbles into Glorfindel's chest but makes no move to pull away.

"I will redo your bath. make it just the way you like. I will make you as comfortable as possible and once that is done I will have supper brought here. Just us while Narvi sleeps. How about that?" 

"Okay...okay. I accept. Thank you" A smile comes to Erestors face and Glorfindel leans down to give him a kiss. 

"Excellent. i will not let you down. I won't:"


	2. Chapter 2

Glorfindel is tired. He is ungodly tired but he was needed. This time he was needed late at night and it just happened to be a night that he was staying with Erestor. It was that night that Narvi refused to settle and cry instead

"Has he fed?" Glorfindel walks around his sons room and glances over at Erestor who sits in the rocking chair looking just as tired as he felt.

"He will not take. He needs to be calmer to feed" Erestor rubs his hand over his tired face "I am more then ready to feed him"

"Come on, Narvi." With a sigh Glorfindel holds him closer and rubs his back "What is wrong..I don't understand"

"If we knew that answer this would have been fixed over a hour ago. he would be fed and we would be asleep. You changed him right?"

"Yes, Erestor. That was the very first thing I did" Glorfindel tries his best not to growl out his response but from the frown that sets on his loves face he had failed "I'm sorry. I am tired. We both are"

"I know, I know...There has to be something" Erestor stands from the rocking chair and walks around the nursery picking Narvi's favorite things. A soft blanket, a few rattling toys and the stuffed bear from when he was born. It takes a few tires but the baby finally stops the loud wails as the bear comes into view. "I will need you to hold this as I feed him"

With a big yawn Erestor sets the other items back and sits beside Glorfindel who finds a place on the small couch in the cornor of the room. Bear get switched out for baby and Erestor moves his nightshirt a bit to start the feeding. Glorfindel holds the bear in his hand as he keeps it in his sons sight as Narvi stares at it with his own blue eyes. All is quiet save for the sound of the baby nursing and Erestor rests his head back with his eyes closed. The past three months have been hard on the new parents with Narvi proving to be a hand full at his young age. 

He took right after his parents with stubbornness but neither of them would admit that. Their nights were getting better to where the elfing slept through them with out waking to much or at all. Erestor was truly glad Elrond was making them both take months off work. Of course Glorfindel was coming up to the end of his time of but Erestor still had a few to go.  
Their relationship was also proving to be a bit hard. They had done things backwards so courting after having a child together had it's ups and downs. Ups being the time they get to spend together and seeing such a amazing thing they made. The downs was the lack of alone time, physical contact and lets not forget the lack of sleep. It all was hard and they fought but somehow manage to make up not long after. Both had their doubts on how they good they were as parents but Elrond reassured them that they were doing a fine job.

"Erestor..I think he is falling asleep"

Erestor opens his eyes and looks down at their son who has his eyes closed and his feeding has slowed. A feeling of relife comes over the adviser as he smiles softly.

"If we do this right he will not wake...Set the bear down and I shall pass him to you" He moves the elfing from his chest as Glorfindel sets the bear down then hands him slowly over to his other Ada. As he stands he fixes his robes and asks Glorfindel to hand Narvi back "Perfect..Still asleep"

Glorfindel stands to fallow Erestor over to the crib and watches him lay the baby down. he pulls the soft blankets up to his sons chest then wraps his arm around Erestor's waist.

"Finally"

"Mhm" Erestor rests he head on Glorfindel's shoulder.

"Lets go out as quiet as possible" Keeping his arm around the other Glorfindel leads the other out of their sons room. He shuts the door as gently as possible then helps Erestor back into bed. The dark haired elf curls up around his pillows feeling completely worn and Glorfindel slides in behind him to warp his arms around his body "Get some sleep. "

"Mmmhm" The blankets get pulled up and Eresot moves so hes facing Glorfindel to cuddles into his chest "Love you"

"I love you to" Glorfindel presses a kiss to Erestor's lips and holds him close as he listens for any sound from their sons room. Perhaps soon they will have a full nights rest.


	3. Chapter 3

Glorfindel walks down the main hall with his son strap to his chest in a over the shoulder sling. The baby happily chewed on his own fingers as he babbled a bit here and there. it was his Ada time as Erestor took the day to rest and clean the room. The only time he would go back is when Narvi needed feeding. The blond enjoy time with the baby and would walk around everywhere with him, telling him stories and all around loving being a father. 

What bugs him most though about walking around with the baby is the she-elves. They find a need to come up and poke at him, Erestor or their son. They would run their hand down Glorfindel's arm earning them a growl from Erestor. It was very endearing. He never thought the adviser was the possessive type. It really showed with Narvi. If someone touched him without permission hed snap at them or get between said grabby elf and his son. It made Glorfindel want to pin him to a wall and kiss him.

Glorfindel himself was on the possessive side when it came to his small family. The whole valley seemed to be in awe when Narvi was born since there arnt many children around. Loads of people wanted to see and hold him but both parents refused. Holding Narvi was left to them and Lord Elrond's family.

"You look good like that" Glorfindel frowns at the sound of a women's voice. A women he had slept with a few times before completely devoting himself to Erestor.

"Sibil..."He presses a hand to his sons back to hold him a bit closer to his chest as the blonde she-elf comes forward. Their parting did not end well as she had always hated Erestor since that one night Glorfindel called his name and not hers. The hate got even worse when the pregnancy came forward then the baby. "What can I do you for?"

"Always thinking I want something" Smiling sweetly she crosses her arms making sure the motion makes her dress show more of her breasts "Is that it?..The baby I mean"

"My son is not a it, Sibil. Please re-frame from saying so"

The women shrugs a bit and leans over to look at Narvi. Her nose scrunches up as she frowns.

"Ah well..at least he has your eyes. The rest..well I feel sorry for your son when he is older. To much of the other in him" Sibil moves away from the baby and runs a hand through Glorfindel's hair " Now if he had..lets say blonde locks then maybe he would have a chance"

Glorfindel pushes her hand away and Narvi looks up at his Ada at the sudden change in mood. He grips Glorfindel's shirt with his drool covered hand.

"Do not start this Sibil. I ended things with you long ago" He shifts Narvi's bag on his shoulder and goes to leave but his hand is grabbed. 

"Glorfindel. We both know you are will Erestor because he had a baby. Are you completely sure it is yours? Could be anothers and this is his way of keeping you"

At the statement Glorfindel snatches his hand back and glares at the women before him. The movement shocks Narvi who starts to whimper in his sling.

"Do not ever say such a thing about Erestor. Get rid of your bitterness of him as he has done nothing to you. If Narvi grows to take right after him then I will be a very proud Ada. Do not dare turn me against him" With that he turns and leaves Sibil staring after him with anger in her eyes.

The trip back to Erestor's room is a tense one as Glorfindel calms Narvi just as he tries to calm himself. How dare she say such things about his love and his child? Did she have a death wish? There was more of him in Narvi them just his eyes. His nose was Glorfindel's as was he smile.   
As soon as he gets to the room he locks the main door and give Erestor, who is making the bed, a quick nod as he makes his way to the nursery.

"Uh..Glorfindel? You are back early. Did he give your trouble?" Erestor's voice sounds behind him as he lays Narvi in his crib "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I am fine" He takes Erestor's hand and pulls him of the room. Erestor lets out a muffled sound as Glorfindel kisses him. It takes him a moment but he reponds to the kiss and wraps his arms around   
Glorfindel's neck. The blonde moves them over to the bed and falls so Erestor is under him with their slips still together. As the kiss end Glorfindel starts on the pale neck "i love you..I love you so much"

"I love you as well..Are you sure you are alright?" Erestor bites back a moan as his fingers go through Glorfindel's hair to gently tug him closer. 

"I just need you...To know you are mine and i am yours" Glorfindel's hands pull at Erestor's robes until his can slid his hand under the fabric to the advisers leggings.

" I am yours. My love. Just as you are mine" Long fingers move from his hair to undo the ties to his shirt then pulls it off him to toss it away to the floor. That is all the confirmation Glorfindel needs as he sits up on his knees to take off the legging then unties his own with Erestor's help. It had been over three months since they had time like this so both were eager and ready "Off with these, Glorfindel"

"Your wish shall be done" Glorfindel grins as he pushes down his own leggings to become completely bare unlike his still half dressed partner but that quickly changed as both elves fight with the clasps and ties of the robes until they come off and find a new home on the floor. The warrior leans down to press kisses all over Erestor's skin up to his lips and moves himself against the elf under him. Both moan and hands grip tighter. One of Erestor's legs wrap around Glorfindel's waist. The torture feels like it goes one forever as the bedside table in opened and the vile of oil is brought out. As it had been a while Glorfindel wants to make sure he prepares his lover well to ensure no harm. The last thing he would want is to hurt Erestor is a act that is meant to show love.

"Move your legs for me, Love" Glorfindel nudges said legs with his knees as he uses some on the oil on his fingers. Erestor nods from his place with his head on the pillows and dark haired spilled around him. Once the legs are moved Glorfindel gets between them, presses another kiss to Erestor's lips and pushes the first finger in. There is come tensing but a nod from the dark elf tells him to keep going. He keeps his movements gentle and slow. only adding another when he is sure Erestor is ready. One after another fingers are added until Erestor is a moaning mess on the bed. His nails dig into Glorfindel's back as he begs him for more and the blondes knows all to well what he means. "Do not worry, love. I have you"

"Then have me. Have me now"Reaching between them Erestor grips Glorfindel tightly making him bite his lip so he does not cry out loudly "I can feel how much you want to. Please"

"Yes..I want to" More oil is poured onto his hand and he moves Erestor's away to stroke himself a few times then settles between the long legs. Carefully he pushes into his love. He keeps his eyes on Erestor's face to see if there is any pain but is pleased to see nothing other then pleasure. Just like he had done with his fingers Glorfindel starts out slow. His hands rest on the sides of Erestor's head and the long legs go around him to pull him in more. Once again Erestor start begging for Glorfindel to speed up.

Back to his old self. The thought makes Glorfindel smile and he gives into the other. His hips move faster and Erestor's voice gets louder. Soon their moans become one and it doesn't take long for Erestor to go tight around him as he meets his end. Glorfindel fallows soon after and bites Erestor's shoulder as he spills inside.

"What..what brought that on?" Erestor pants out as he tucks Glorfindel's hair behind his ears "Not that I am complaining"

"I ran into someone while I was out with Narvi. A old lover of mine. She was not to kind about the things she said. I had to come back to you and take you as mine once again" Glorfindel moves out of his lover and lays beside him then pulls Erestor close 'I want all to know who I am with and who I love"

"A old lover?" The adviser rests his head on Glorfindel's chest and runs his fingers over the strong chest "Did she touch you...or Narvi?"

"Just me...it is nothing to worry about, my dear" A kiss is pressed to the dark hair " She is just bitter"

"I hope you are right."


	4. Chapter 4

"Will you be okay today?" Glorfindel watches Erestor walk around his room while patting Narvi's back after feeding him.

"I think I can manage a four month old baby..What is he going to do? roll away?" Erestor gives him a smile and walks over to him with their son. As soon as Glorfindel finishes his belt he takes Narvi into his arms. The baby smiles and pats his Ada's face with his hand.

"You will be good while Ada goes to work yes? Taking your naps?" The blonde presses kisses to the little chubby cheeks. Narvi makes a loud happy sound and winds his hand into his father's hair "Uh..Erestor?"

"Yes watch out for that. Come now, Darling. Ada has to go train. " Gently Erestor removes the small fingers from the blonde locks as he takes Narvi back "We shall go see him after your nap"

"I would love a visit from my two favorite elves" Glorfindel rests his hand on the side of Erestor's face and kisses him "Be safe while I am gone..If you have any trouble with Sibil you tell me right away"

"Of course, Glorfindel. We will be fine" Erestor leans up to give him one last kiss before stepping back "You should get going or you will be late"

"Right..right..I love you"

"I love you to" Narvi rests his head on Erestor's chest and watches as his Ada blows them a kiss then heads out the door. He looks at his other Ada and gets another kiss on his cheek "What shall we do now that Ada is gone hmm? Lets lay on your blanket"

Erestor takes his son back into the nursery and lays him on his front on the soft blanket. Narvi uses his hands to push his upper-body up and kicks his legs happily as he sees Erestor bringing over the basket of toys. The elf sits on the blanket with a smile and starts taking out the brightly painted objects. Now this was something Erestor never thought hed do. He lays down on his front facing his son. The baby gives him a gummy smile.

"You are very excitable. Must get that from Glorfindel" Erestor and Narvi spend their morning playing together with many giggles from the baby and soft laughter from Erestor. It is only when Erestor has to bath his son do things become loud. Once the small baby bath is set up Erestor gets Narvi ready. Undressing the baby is easy with little kisses to the chubby belly but as soon as Narvi sees the bath he starts kicking his feet and grabbing onto Erestor's robes.

"You need a bath. Then we will go see Ada" He sets Narvi in the warm water and holds a hand under his head. The baby starts kicking his feet even more making the water splash all over Erestor and the floor. The elf frowns as he does his best to keep his son still while he tries to wash him "This goes much better with Glorfindel to help"

Narvi uses his hands to add to the splashing and giggles as the water soaks Erestor's face. Erestor grabs a nearby towel with his free hand to dry his face then starts washing Narvi's own shaggy dark hair. He watches his Ada once his giggles die down and his fingers gently play in the water. Finally the bath is finished and Erestor wraps the elfing in a fluffy towel to try as he uses one hand to lay out the fresh clothes. One dry he gets his son redressed and warm for the walk down to the training ground. Before they go he himself gets changed. The sling in places over his shoulder and Narvi is placed in its holder.

"Lets go see Ada"

Ada and son make their way out of the room and to the grounds. On the way Erestor looks over his shoulder a few times as he feels himself being watched. He holds Narvi a bit closer and keeps right on the path. it is not until he hears Glorfindel's voice that he feels safe once more. Erestor stands at the edge of the area and moves a part of the sling so Narvi can see his other Ada running. The baby cries out when he seems him and Glorfindel's head snaps up making him stop in his tracks. The runners behind him crash into the warriors back making them all tumble to the ground. Narvi lets out a happy scream while Erestor covers his mouth to quiet his laughter. The elves start to untangle themselves with Glorfindel jumping up and tripping over them a few times before running over to Erestor and the baby.

"Are you alright?" Erestor takes his now wiggling son out of the sling and hands him to his lover.

"Oh..yes yes" Glorfindel presses a kiss to Erestor's cheek then to Narvi's. The baby smiles at his Ada and places his hand on his cheek "How are my loves? "

"We have missed you this morning. I did not realize how big of a help you are. I wish you did not have to return to working"

"I missed both of you as well" The blonde smiles and moves so he can show his son the training field "This is, my child? When you are bigger you can learn to be a warrior"

"What if he wants to be a adviser like me?" Erestor raises a eyebrow and crosses his arms with a slight smirk.

"Well then I will be proud of him. Being all smart like his other Ada. Maybe he will take after us both"

"Maybe...When will you be done here?" The dark haired elf leans against his lover and watches Narvi play with his own fingers.

"I am cutting it early so a few hours at most. Once Narvi is in bed I want us to have dinner together. Am I spending the night?" A hopeful look comes to Glorfindel's face.

"Yes I would like that. I will have the kitchen gather some food for us and bring it to my room" Erestor runs a hand through Glorfindel's hair "A romantic evening for us will be nice"

"That is my thoughts, My love" Glorfindel hands his son back to Erestor and makes sure he is snug in the sling "Now you two get home and I shall join you soon"

"Be careful...No more tripping" A kiss is shared between the two then a few more after that "I love you"

"I love you as well. You and Narvi. You be safe, My dear" With one last kiss Erestor steps away and turns to leave. he looks back once to watch Glorfindel run back into the field.


	5. Chapter 5

At six months of age Narvi proved to be a bright, happy child. A joy to his parents. The last couple months have been great for the little family. Glorfindel and Erestor's relationship bloomed. More nights were spent together and Glorfindel's room became hardly used. At five months they were approached by Elladan who offered to babysit the little elfing when ever they needed alone time. The young lord loved to look after Narvi and it seemed the baby adored him right back. 

The offer left the couple time to build up their relationship. They had dinners alone together and long walks hand in hand. Of course there was still the issue of Glorfindel's lovely former lover, Sibil. The she-elf gave hard glares to Erestor every time they passed in the halls. When Glorfindel walked with his lover he would keep a arm tightly around his shoulder or waist and would guide him away. She had yet to cross any serious lines but from the looks she gave said she wasn't above doing so.

The day had been a good one with the afternoon being Narvi's check up with Elrond. The lord personally took on the elfing as his own to look after. Something Erestor and Glorfindel were thankful for. Not that they didn't trust the other healers but Elrond had to delivered their son so they trusted him the most.

"He is a very healthy child, My friend" Elrond says as Narvi grips his fingers with his hands and tries to pull the fingers into his mouth. "Teething is coming along so weening him would be a good idea now unless you wish to get bit"

"No thank you" Erestor smiles and runs a hand through Narvi's hair. "He is starting to crawl as well. I think he has my smarts"

"Hey..I am smart as well" Glorfindel looks up from where he sits and fiddles with Narvi's little hat. Erestor grins at him and pats his head.

"Of course, My dear. I am just a tad smarter is small. I am the brains where you are the bruins Remember?"

"Narvi takes after both of you perfectly. He is going to grow up to be around Glorfindel's height. A bright future" Narvi giggles as Elrond manages to get his fingers away and tickles the baby's belly.

"Da!" The elfing yells and points at Glorfindel who gets up to get close to his son. Little arms reach out to him and the blond happily pick him up. Erestor all but melts at the bond his lover and son have.

"Growing up very well. You two are doing a great job" Elrond smiles at them both clearly proud of his friends.

"He is a easy baby" Glorfindel looks outside and a frown appears on his face then he passes Narvi to Erestor with a kiss on his lovers cheek "I am late, my love. Dinner tonight?"

"Yes. Of course. Elladan is looking forward to looking of Narvi for a few hours. Do not hurt yourself."

"I will do my best" The warrior gives little kisses to his sons cheek before kissing his lover then hurrying out the door.

"You and Glorfindel seem to be doing well" Elrond smiles as Erestor puts Narvi's bag over his shoulder to get ready to leave.

"Very well. I do not know why we waited so long to become a couple. I love him dearly and he gave me the best gift I could ever ask for" With a grins Erestor cuddles his son close. "I have to put him down for a nap but I will see you later this afternoon?"

"Yes of course. Bring this little one as well" The lord gives a nod to his friend and holds the door open for them to leave "Would not want to miss a moment of his smiles. You have a blessing in your hands, My friend"

"I really do, Elrond" Erestor smiles at his lord and Narvi gives him a small wave as his Ada carries him away.  
\-------------------------------------  
While down on the training grounds Glorfindel was having a good day and looking forward to his evening with Erestor but for now he had to keep his mind on the warriors before him. He was pleased with most of their performances and only a few here and there needed a bit of extra time but showed the will to get better. He felt so at home teaching the way of fighting and leading Imladris's army. With in the group he had this afternoon stood Elladan and Elrohir. His two most progressed students. Both showing skills suited for one much older and experienced. The twins would make their father and land proud. The blonde could not wait to see his own son in the ranks. 

Of course that was a long ways off but it would happen and that thought alone made him smile.  
Soon afternoon turned to evening and finally training was over. Glorfindel ties his hair back from his face just as Elladan comes over with a smile on his face while his twin lingered back with a few others to do a bit more training on their own time.

"When do you want me to come get Narvi?"

"Give Erestor and I about a hour to get him and ourselves ready. Are you sure you do not mind looking after him?" Together the young lord and Glorfindel go around to gather up the left over training swords.

"Of course not. I love helping out with him. Will this be a over night job?" Elladan carries the swords over to the rack and slides them into place as Glorfindel grins.

"If I have it my way, yes. Very hard to do anything with a baby next door. One that seems to wake at the slightest sound"

"Just means he has good hearing. Did you know babies cry at night to prevent their parents from having another child? " Elladan laughs at the face Glorfindel makes.

"Oh no no..no need to cry to prevent another. As far as I know another is not in our books. Narvi wasn't either though..so" Glorfindel shrugs as they start to head back to the main house "I think Erestor would have my head if I got him pregnant again"

"Well you have Narvi and he is the best baby around"

"You and my son get along very well. I think he adores you" Grinning Glorfindel places a arm around Elladan's shoulder as they walk.

"I do not know what it is but there is a connection. I have a feeling we will be close as he grows" he looks up at his teacher and gets a small smile.

"You are your father''s son so I have no doubt in the things you feel. I would love it if you and Narvi became great friends" Glorfindel gives a nod and removes his arm as they get inside "I will see you soon to drop him off"

"I will be waiting" Elladan waves as he heads towards the kitchen with a smile on his face. Glorfindel shakes his head and makes his way down the hall towards his own room so he can grab a change of cloths and a bath. The smile stays on his face until he hears it. The annoying voice of Sibil. She walks towards him with her arms behind her back and a smile on her face.

"Fresh from training? Always a good look on you" She stops in front of him and twists a strand of blond hair with her finger.

"Sibil..I do not have time for this. I have to go get ready for my night with Erestor"Glorfindel tries to step past her but she blocks his way. He lets out a sigh and crosses his arms "let me pass"

"Why would you want to spend the night with that boring nothing? I am still waiting for you to drop him and come back to me..I can give you what he cannot" Sibil moves forward and pushes Glorfindel to the wall and the warrior instantly puts his hands up to try and stop her. Her hands come to rest in his and presses them to the wall.

"Sibil..."

"Oh come on, Glorfindel. Me and you? Do you not remember?" She leans up close and Glorfindel shut his eyes tight. He wants to push her away badly but he was raised on the rules to never lay a hand on a lady. His eyes fly open as he feels her lips on his and he tries to move his head but she keeps his mouth on his as she tires to get more from the one sided kiss.

"Da?"

Glorfindel snaps to action as he hears a small voices and goes against his own rules to shove Sibil away. The she-elf has a grin on her face and Glorfindel looks to see Erestor standing down the hall with Narvi in his arms and Elrond at his side. His son holds his arms out for him but Erestor's face is pale with a look of complete shock. From sibils smile Glorfindel knows hes been ambushed.  
"Erestor...It is not what it looks like" Glorfindel starts to try and Explain but stops as he sees Erestor hand Narvi over to Elrond and walk towards him and Sibil. 

The adviser comes to a stop in front of the blond women. The hallway is quiet as Erestor glares at her and just as she goes to speak the sound of a slap echos off the walls. Sibil cries out and covers her abused cheek with her hand clearly not expecting to be hit. Erestor looks at Glorfindel next and the warrior can see the tears threatening to fall from the gold eyes. He reaches out to touch him but is shocked as Erestor's hand meets his face in a hard slap.

Unable to form words Glorfindel watches as Erestor turns to go back down the hall. He takes Narvi from Elrond's arms and hurries away with his head down. Narvi looks back at his other Ada and calls out for him but Erestor keeps walking until he is gone from sight. Glorfindel brings his hand up to his cheek and touches his heated skin. He had to find his lover.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://image.thefashionisto.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/06/miharabs0.jpg This is what I see Erestor looking like. Glorfindel will be in the next chapter. Let me know what you think.
> 
> http://letserestorfin.tumblr.com/ And I will be posting links to new stories and chapters here. You can also request ideas for stories if you feel like it.  
> \--Random

To say Erestor was mad would be a huge understatement. Two days have passed since he walked in on the kiss of his so called lover and Sibil. Glorfindel did come find him soon after and kocked on Erestor's door until Lord Elrond had to come. There was no way Erestor was going to let the blonde in his room but being let in the room was the least of Glorfindel's wants. He wanted to talk to Erestor and explain what happened. He wanted to see his son but Erestor would not let him.

Just like the past days Erestor sits at the desk in his room going over the work he needed to do with Narvi napping on his bed where Erestor could see him. It was like clock work. he did not even have to look up at a knock sounded on the door.

"Erestor?" Glorfindel calls from the other side and tries the handle to find it locked "I know you are in there..Please let me in. If anything let me see Narvi"

The adviser looks towards the bed to make sure the knocking didn't wake his son before returning to his work and trying to ignore the elf.

"Love, please. Just come out here and talk to me. You know I would never hurt you. I need you and our son" A soft sound is heard on the door. Most likely Glorfindel leaning back on the wood and the knocks continue though this time Narvi starts to stir "Come on Erestor. This is not fair"

Standing Erestor checks on the baby before going over to his door to stand by the frame and listens to Glorfindel talk. He keeps as quiet as possible while hearing the others words.

"Erestor..I am leaving soon on patrol and I need to see him and you before I go. You cannot do this to me. I know you are there" Movement can be heard as Glorfindel he switches position "I have two weeks until I am due to leave. Darling...you must believe me when I say she kissed me. She trapped me. I told you how she is"

Erestor frowns but stays where he is. The last thing he wanted to hear about was the kiss. he knew he had left a good bruise on Sibils face and it pleased him that she would flinch when he walked into the room. He also knew Glorfindel shared the mark on his own face. Deep down the adviser knew it was his own fault for falling in love with Glorfindel. If he had just continued the night time relationship they had it would not have hurt him so much but of course he gave him to the charming smile and sweet personality. Now he was deeply in love yet heartbroken at the same time.

"Erestor?" A softer knock comes this time fallowed by a sigh when no answer is given "I love you Erestor. Just you and always you. You know where I will be when you are ready to talk."

Erestor stands there for a few more moments to listens to the footsteps go down the hall. he lets out the breath he was holding and goes over to the bed where Narvi is starting to wake. He lays down beside his son and kisses the baby's cheek. The bright blue eyes open and Narvi smiles up at his Ada.

"You will never break Ada's heart will you, Narvi?" Erestor smiles as his son wraps his hand around his fingers and tries to pull them close " what shall we do, darling? I want so badly to believe your other Ada's words but I am not sure"

Narvi stares up at him before he starts babbling in his own words then lets out a big yawn. Erestor takes him into his arms and lays the baby on his chest. His son snuggles close as he stuffs his thumb in his mouth and closes his eyes once more.

"More nap time then" The adviser strokes the dark hair of the elfing as he starts to sing him back to sleep. His mind wandered back to the warrior and the months they had spent as a real couple. He knew that keeping Narvi from him was a bit harsh but every time he considers talking the kiss comes back to mind. Why did he have to fall so hard for Glorfindel? With his free hand Erestor rubs at the tears that start to fall from his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Glorfindel places his room with his hands behind his back as he waits for Elrond to show up. it had taken alot before Erestor was finally letting him see Narvi. There was only a few days left until the warrior had to go out on the partol. He had begged to see the little elfling and had Elrond convince Erestor. Thankfully the Lord had done a good job and Erestor agreed but he would only be seeing Narvi. It was better then nothing but Glorfindel still felt pain over not having his love in his life.

Soon a knock sounds on the door and Elrond enters with his arms full of a happy elfing. A great smile comes to Glorfindel's face as Narvi holds his arms out for him and he takes his son into his arms. He never wanted to be parted from his little joy again. The elfing rests his dark head on his Ada's shoulder and winds his hand into Glorfindel's hair. Clearly having missed Glorfindel right back.

"Thank you so much, Elrond" Glorfindel says and he sways with his son "It means more then anything that I get to see him. How is Erestor?"

"It was no issue, My friend. I for one do not think Erestor should be keeping him away from you" The Lord takes a seat in one of the large chairs beside the fireplace " Erestor seems to have calmed down a bit. He did not fight me much on bringing Narvi to you"

"Elrond, you know I would not kiss her. You know she did it to me"With a sigh Glorfindel sits on the floor and lays his son on his belly. Narvi pushes himself up onto his knees and arms to start slowly crawling around. "I would not hurt him"

"I know, My friend, and I am doing my best with him but we both know how stubborn he is." The lord crosses his legs and smiles as Glorfindel crawls after his son. Pleased to see Glorfindel smiling again.

"I do not want to leave without seeing him but I have a feeling I am going to have to" Glorfindel stops crawling after Narvi when they reach a cabinet and he stands to open it. He pulls a box from one of his leggings then takes Narvi into his arms. The blonde sits in the chair close to Elrond and hands over the small box "I was..am planning to ask him"

Elrond looks at him for a moment before opening the box to view a small sliver band engagement ring with three gems. Two green and the middle a diamond. The lord takes it out of the box to get a closer look.

"This beautiful. Very Erestor. When did you get this?" He sets the ring back in its box and hands it over.

"A week before all this happened. I thought it would be a great next step for us. I had it all almost planned out as well." A frown comes to Glorfindel's face as he lets his son play with his fingers. The baby babbles to himself and moves the fingers around.

"Well keep on planning. Erestor will come around. I am sure of it" The lord says with a small smile "I would love to see you two married"

"We'd be a true family and i would give him anything he'd want or need. Him and Narvi are my everything"

"Erestor is very lucky to have you, Glorfindel. Let him come to you. I know he will" Elrond softly pats Glorfindel's free hand earning him a nod "Good. Now I am going to leave you and Narvi alone for some alone time. Erestor told me not to but You are his father and I see nothing wrong with it"

"Thank you, Elrond, Really" Glorfindel smiles and kisses the top of Narvi's hair. Elrond returns the smile before leaving Ada and son alone to spend much needed time together.


	8. Chapter 8

The day of Glorfindel's departure was a rainy one. Not the best way to start things off but what could one really do about it? The blonde had all his things ready and packed in his bag. His sword had been sharpened and ready for anything they might encounter on the road. The only thing he needed now was to see Narvi and hopefully Erestor. 

He makes his way down to the main hall and finds Elrond waiting there with the Adviser standing there with his head down and Narvi in his arms. Better then nothing. 

"Da!" The baby yells out as he spots Glorfindel and holds his little arms out. Elrond takes Narvi into his arms and meets Glorfindel halfway to hand him his child. Narvi smiles and snuggles into Glorfindel's chest.

"Will he still not speak with me?" Glorfindel whispers as he nods in Erestor's direction. The Adviser stays hidden behind the dark hair and fidgets with the sleeves of his robes.

"I am making you two talk before you go. I made him come here" Elrond offers a smile and places a hand on Glorfindel's shoulder to lead him over to the quiet elf. They stand in silence until Glorfindel makes the first move.

"You look well, Erestor"

"He misses you" A mumble comes from the elf as he finally looks up and into Glorfindel's eyes. No emotion can be seen on Erestor's face which saddens Glorfindel's heart.

"Yes it seems he has..Have you? I know I have been missing you both"He holds Narvi close as the elfing starts to chew on his own fingers feeling content in the blondes arms. Erestor's only answer he a slight shrug. Glorfindel tries not to sigh "Perhaps we can have a deeper talk when I return?"

"I suppose we will have to see about that" Erestor step towards him as Narvi holds a hand out. When he gets close enough Narvi grabs onto Erestor's hand and tugs. Not expecting the pull Erestor stumbles and falls into Glorfindel's chest. Of course the blonde catches him by warping a arm around the slim waist. They look at each other in shock as Narvi claps his hand and Elrond tries to hide a smile. Erestor is the first to pull away with a blush on his cheeks "I am sorry..It seems to be a new game to him"

"It is fine..Really" With a smile Glorfindel kisses Narvi's cheek wishing he could do the same to Erestor "You will look after your Ada while I am away yes. I am going to miss you both very much. I will think of you every night"

Erestor once again hides his face in his hair. There was no way he was going to let Glorfindel see his saddens.

A call comes from the other side of the hall grabbing Glorfindel's attention. He gives a nod and holds his son close to press more kisses to the child's cheeks and small hands before he hands him back to Erestor then moves his bag over his shoulder.

"Well I am off now. I really hope you think about us really talking when i come home."  
Erestor nods and steps back to stand before Elrond who places a hand on his shoulder with a sad smile. Glorfindel looks his family over once more before turning and heading down the hall

"Wait!"

Just as he gets to the doors he looks behind him to see Erestor walking towards him. Narvi and Elrond watch from their spot. Erestor walks right up to him and places his hands on his shoulders.

"You be careful..For Narvi. That is all I ask. Be careful for our son"

"I will be, Erestor. I promise" Glorfindel smiles and gently rests a hand on Erestor's hip. There is a tiny flinch but nothing more. Another call makes him sigh "I should go"

"Right.." The advisers hands drop. Before Glorfindel can turn to leave Erestor presses a quick kiss to his lips and moves away before he can respond to it. The nest thing he knows Erestor is walking back to their son and Elrond. Glorfindel touches his lips with a smile as he turns and leaves the house. His family would be on his mind during the whole trip and the slight hope that things can be fixed once he returned. Hopefully their task would be a quick one.


	9. Chapter 9

A good week has past since the warriors had headed out on patrol and so far the boarders seemed clear which they loved. Glorfindel most of all since it meant he could go quickly and see his family. Maybe work everything out with Erestor. Maybe ask his hand. His spent his nights dreaming the very day his family became one again.

"Glorfindel!" The blonde comes out of his day dream as he feels a wet smack on his head from his friend's rain soaked glove. 

"Hey!" Glorfindel grabs the glove and smack him back making Tye laugh "That was rude"

"Then pay attention. We have a sighting so keep your head out of the clouds or your head will be on the ground" Tye pats his shoulder and goes over to wear his bow sits. Glorfindel sighs and ties his hair up. Of course when things start looking good it goes down hill. Story of his life. He shoves his helmet on and makes sure his sword is at his side.   
The group gather together and head towards the area of the sighting. The woods is silent as they walk. Everyone of them keep their eyes and ears open for any sign of any orcs. They continue on until they reach a clearing..

"The rain is taking away the tracks" Glorfindel says as he frowns down at the mud "This is not making it easy"

"When is anything ever easy, my friend. Thats what makes hunting these things a tad bit fun" Tye comes to stand beside him and looks around with his own blue eyes.

"You have a odd sense of fun"Glorfindel looks towards the woods on his side and glares into the darkness as he gets a odd feeling. He blocks out his friend so he can listen to the side and a soft sound reaches his ears thought the rain. "DOWN!"

In a second all the elves fall to the ground and into the mud just as a black arrow flies through the air and embeds itself in a tree. Around them Orcs make their way from the woods. A good sized group. The Orcs lunge at the elves and the elves spring up to meet the attack. The mud proves to be a disadvantage for both groups. Elven blades clash against those held by the Ocrs and the fight is well underway. Glorfindel with the help of his warriors take down a good number of their enemies before their luck runs out.

The handle to Glorfindel's sword slips from his hand and slides in the mud away from him. he swears and tries to go for it but its to late as he feels something stab into his shoulder making him scream in pain. The orc pulls the blade out and goes for another strike. Glorfindel tires to move and the blade goes down his side. He can hear his name being yelled as the orc goes to strike again. The last thing he sees is the orcs head falling from its shoulders.


End file.
